


Apologies

by GraveVyxen



Series: Good Boy [3]
Category: Hot Tub Time Machine (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domination, M/M, Submission, elements of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaz doesn't like getting snow down his shirt. AKA I wrote more smut for the sake of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Good Boy: Apologies  
> CHARACTERS: Chaz, Blaine  
> PAIRINGS: Chaz/Blaine (dom/sub)  
> NOTES: Bri wanted even more D/s smut. Here it is.  
> DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, this didn't happen, and it never will, I'm afraid.

The thrust of Chaz's hips had Blaine letting out a sharp cry. "Chaz!"

Chaz buried his hands in Blaine's hair, pulling the blindfolded boy's head back. "I got snow down my shirt, Blaine. I don't like snow going down my shirt." He muttered.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine whimpered as another thrust had the tip of his cock dragging across the sheets of his bed. "Chaz, please, I..."

"If you ask to be touched, you won't cum tonight." Chaz grunted and pulled out just slightly before thrusting back in. "The most you're getting is that."

Blaine moaned as his legs began to tremble from how far they were spread. "Chaz..." He sobbed out, hands scrabbling for purchase on his sheets. "Chaz, please...I'm sorry..."

Chaz shook his head and tugged at Blaine's hair. He ground his hips against the boy's pert ass. "Apologies aren't going to help you, Blaine. You've been bad. You upset me today." He leaned down to lick a hot stripe up Blaine's back.

Blaine let out a gasp, body arching. He tried to spread his legs a little more to get his erection closer to the sheets. He wanted so badly to rub against them until he came.

As soon as Chaz saw what Blaine was attempting, he shook his head. One hand slid under Blaine's stomach, holding him back up. The boy let out another sob. "Uh uh uh, Blaine." He stopped moving entirely and reached underneath Blaine. He gave Blaine's hard cock a flick. "I told you. You only get to rub the tip on the sheets. If you try that again, I'll get the cock ring. And then you won't cum tonight."

Blaine bowed his head in acceptance. His body shook with the effort of holding himself up. Hands held the blankets tightly. "Chaz..."

Chaz kissed one of Blaine's shoulders and began to thrust again. "That's right. Be a good boy, Blaine. You like being a good boy, don't you?"

Blaine nodded, gasping, taking his punishment. "I'll be good, Chaz...I'll be good, let me cum...please?"

"When I cum, you can cum." Chaz moaned out. His hips pulled back a ways and thrust back in. He looked down at where Blaine's hole was clenching around him. "Make me cum, Blaine."

Blaine groaned and tilted his hips up just a bit. The angle of Chaz's cock inside of him changed with the movement, hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust now. "Chaz!" He clenched the sheets in his hands. "Chaz!"

"Blaine." Chaz moaned back, hips slowing to a gentle gyration. He watched Blaine twitch and groan underneath him. "You're such a cockslut, Blaine...fuck, you take cock so well, did you know that?"

Blaine gasped, hiccupping. "Ch-Chaz...please, Chaz..."

"Do you want me to fill you up? Drench your little pussy hole?" Chaz leaned down toward Blaine's ear to talk directly into it. "Make you all sloppy and wet?"

Blaine began to sob in earnest, hips rubbing back against Chaz's. The flushed tip of his cock raised off of the bed slightly every time they lifted, only to come back down. The friction had him groaning. "Chaz..."

Chaz gritted his teeth at the broken sound in Blaine's voice. His hips gave one more strong twitch before he began to spill. Creamy, white cum flowed back out of Blaine's hole when he continued to thrust through his orgasm.

Blaine let out a loud cry. His hips stilled and he began to cum as well. His orgasm had him whimpering and crying, hips rutting uselessly until the aftershocks were over.

Chaz buried his hands back into Blaine's messy hair while he pulled out. "One more thing, Blaine. I want to watch you do one more thing." He guided the boy back to the mess he'd made of the sheets. "Clean it up."

Blaine let out a whine, snuffling. "I c-can't see, Chaz, I can't s-see it..." He made an indignant noise when his face was pressed to the sheets. "Ch-Chaz!"

Chaz smiled when, after a moment, Blaine began to obediently lick at the soild fabric. "Good boy. Good Blaine." He praised. "That's a good boy."

Blaine blushed, but sat up when Chaz released him. He wiped an arm over his lips.

Chaz stood up to get a clean rag. He was glad he'd remembered to do laundry for them again. Crossing back to Blaine, he began to wipe at his face first, sopping up tears and sweat from his face, his neck. The rag worked down his body, gently wiping the tip of his cock and cleaning the cum and lube from between his cheeks. "Good boy." He murmured. His fingers stroked through Blaine's hair a few times before he took hold of the blindfold.

Blaine sniffled, eyes blinking a few times as they adjusted when the cloth came off of them. He didn't have to say a word before Chaz's arms opened and he threw himself into them. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I'll be good."

Chaz rubbed Blaine's back, hands moving to the boy's hips, his thighs to rub away the knots in his muscles. "Shh, it's alright. You did great tonight."

Blaine shot Chaz a watery smile and snuggled closer.

Chaz felt a smile spread on his face. "I've got you." He lied back on the pillows, pulling Blaine with him. The boy easily pillowed his head on Chaz's chest. "Go on to sleep. I'll be here."

Blaine nodded, tossing an arm tightly over Chaz's chest and holding tight before he finally drifted off.

Chaz kissed the top of Blaine's hair before closing his eyes himself.


End file.
